


Love Hurts

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up Max, Angst, Because he loves his dad, Camp camp au, Dadvid AU, High school Max, Max kicks some ass, adoption au, cc adoption au, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Max was used to being sent to the office. Only this time it's for more then just his attitude problem.





	Love Hurts

David knew this office well. He noticed when they repainted it from a deep purple to a bright blue. He'd memorized the titles of every book on the bookshelves. He could tell the plants needed to be watered. He knew every knick of the wooden desk he sat in front of.

David was used to this office. He was in there at least once every few weeks. He knew the name of every staff member at the school. He brought them cookies every holiday season. They all loved him and his ability to stay positive, no matter how harsh the circumstances were.

David shifted in his seat. He would have to mention to Mary that she should replace them. They were beginning to wear.

He looks to his right at Max. He was slouched over and had his hands stuffed in his sweater's pocket. A black ring was starting to form around his left eye and puff up. His hair was frizzy and wild, clearly distressed. Every few minutes, he would put a blood soaked tissue to his nose. David had managed to see that the boy's knuckled were scraped.

Neither had said anything since David had walked in. Max clearly didn't want to discuss it but that wasn't really an option at this point. The door opens and they both direct their attention to Mrs.Whitten entering the office.

She nods at David before taking her own spot behind the desk. She leans on her elbows and takes a deep breath.

"Hello David." She says sternly but with a smile.

"Hello Mary. Would you mind explaining why I'm here today?"

"We all know that Max has never been one for being shy of sharing his opinions before, even if it lands him back here. The attitude issue isn't something new. What this is about, is that it's become physical."

"Well Max isn't one to get violent often. There surely was a good reason." Sure he wasn't the most well behaved kid, but he hadn't been in a fight since he started high school.

"That was my thought, but unfortunately we haven't been able to get a complete grasp on what happened. All the students involved have been silent and for once Max has nothing to say."

They both turn to Max. He meets David's eye for a split second before turning away again.

"All we've managed to get is from some student bystanders," Mary continues," It apparently began verbally. Since simliar conflicts are relatively frequent, no one paid much attention. All too quickly, it escalated, and was done before anyone could interfere."

"I see."

"We were hoping that bringing you in could get something out of Max."

"I think that's an excellent idea. Would you mind giving us some space?"

"Of course." Mary stands and wanders through the door.

"Bitch." Max snarks under his breath.

"Max! Mrs. Whitten has done nothing but been supportive of you. She wants what's best for you."

"Then she would"ve done a better job of keeping those assholes away from me."

'Max." David starts.

"No." Max mumbles to the floor.

"Max, you have to talk to me about this. It's not going to just go away. Is it that trio again?"

The boy crossed his arms across his chest.

"Max, if you don't tell me what happened, I can't fix it."

"You can't fix it this time David!"

"I'm sure there's a solution-"

"You can't fucking fix it David! Just let it go! Just let them give me more detention. I'm not apologizing to them."

A knock on the door interupts David before he can say anything. The door opens and a student stood in the frame. She was much smaller then Max. Probably a freshman. She looked very nervous.

"Excuse me, my friend and I saw what happened." She spoke. Another girl entered behind her.

"Hello you two, my name is David. What are yours?"

"Anna."

"Lisa"

"And this is Max." David added. The two girls glanced at Max. He turns towards them and they flinch. "Don't worry about him. I hear you two know about what happened?"

"Yes Sir," said Anna, "It all happened really fast though."

"It's no problem. Any information would be helpful." David smiled at them, hoping to calm their nerves.

"Well it started when one of the kids shoved Max to get his attention." Lisa started the story.

"They started making fun of him. Calling him names like Freak and Loser." Anna continued it.

"They weren't very original," Lisa added. Anna elbowed her friend, " But then one of the boys made a comment on how Max must be adopted because there's no way anyone would want him. Max got all tense and they just started yelling."

"Oh my god, you are aren't you?' Stuff like that." Anna completed the thought.

"I see," David looked at Max, "You've never been ashamed of that before."

"Oh he was fine at that point." Lisa added, "It wasn't until they started talking about you that he got really mad."

"They said, "So thats the spaz that pick you up? Is he your daddy Max? Does he tuck you in at night with your little teddy bear?' but it was all obnoxious and annoying." Anna said.

"They kept going though. They said that only a desperate loser like you would want him." Lisa kept explaining, "That's a quote."

David nodded, and she continued, "That's when Max started threatening them to back off. It was awesome." Lisa smiled.

"Lisa!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry, but it was!" Lisa defended herself,

"They went all macho and asked him what he was going to do. Then he punched the one guy in the face!"

"It only lasted a few minutes. They only got one or two hits on him." Lisa glared at her friend.

"Then he took them all down like it was nothing!" Lisa shouted.

"Alright girls, I think it's time to head back to class." Mary walked into the office.

"Yes Mrs. Whitten," the girls say in unison and scamper out of the room.

Mary returns to her place behind the desk, "Max."

"What?" He was somehow angrier than before.

"Go home. Pretend I gave you a day suspension or something. You need the break, and first aid."

'Fine." He says through his teeth. He snatches his bag off the floor and storms out of the room.

"I should follow him." David says.

"Same time next week?" Mary smiles weakly.  
"We'll see."

David rushes outside and catches up to Max a few feet from the car. Max opens the car door and slams it behind him. David sighs and gets into the car too.

"I'm really happy to see you-"

"Shut the fuck up David. Let it go."

"Is your nose okay?"

Max touches his nose and grimaces, "Yes."

"Max."

"I said I'm fucking fine! Just shut up Dad."

"Okay, okay. We're going to have to patch up those knuckles."

"Fine."

"Thank you Max."

"Stop talking."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost lost this fic twice. You have no idea what I had to go through. Enjoy.


End file.
